Healthy nails in visibly good condition are important and highly prized aspects of human appearance. Frequently the appearance, strength and health of nails can be adversely affected by infection with pathogenic fungal cells, typically of the genus Trychophyton, and there is a strong demand for therapies that improve the appearance of affected nails by elimination of the infecting fungi. Although there are numerous remedies on the market, there is widespread dissatisfaction with available technologies and products.
Systemically delivered agents can reach the nail region through the blood stream, but poor penetration into the nail region from the circulation and serious side effects limit the usefulness of the approach.
Fungally infected nails are often rendered porous or open by the action of the invading fungi. Thus, often the nail is co-colonised with bacteria which can exacerbate the damaging effects of the fungi by releasing additional destructive enzymes and locally active toxins.
It is well recognised that even if a fungal nail infection is reduced by a known therapy, it is seldom completely eliminated and it is usual for infections to return soon after treatment is stopped.